First Love
by Phoenix Walters
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, 15, has ever been in love. One day, nerdy Sakura met Li Syaoran, a hottie from the neighbourhood school, and both were attracted to each other. Full Summary Inside!
1. The Meeting

**Phoenix:** Hi guys! This is my first CCS fic! Well, not 1st actually, 'cos I kinda deleted the last 1… It's not up to my standard. But, please R&R!

**Keroberos: **Let's just get on with it ok? munch-munch…

**Phoenix: **" Sorry for that guys… Anyways, enjoy!

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Summary:

At the age of 15, Sakura Kinomoto has never been in love. Yes, never. On a fateful day, the nerdy Sakura was on a train, on the way to school when she accidentally dropped her book on the floor while getting off the train. Li Syaoran, a hottie from the neighbourhood school picked up her book and delivered it to her school. Accidentally bumping into Sakura, her glasses dropped, revealing her beautiful emerald eyes. Later did he know that he was actually falling in love with this nerdy, innocent girl – or is she not?

**First Love **

_Chapter 1: The meeting_

Pulling her waist-length auburn hair back into a tight ponytail and putting on her thick glasses, she hurried down the stairs and gulped down a cup of milk. She was definitely late for school. Later than her usual late-ness.

"Daaady!!! I'm off to school! Bye! Bye onii-san!" she dashed out of the house without even waiting for their reply.

"Well, she's late for school again, isn't she? That useless _kaijuu_." Touya, the girl's older brother had smirked.

"Get used to it son, she is forever late for school. You feeling better?" Fujitaka Kinomoto, the girl's father had asked his sickly son.

"Yes, I think." Touya replied. _Isn't 3 alarm clocks enough? I'll buy another 1 for her when I wake up later… that kaijuu…_he thought as he walked up the stairs and into his room for a nap.

**- In the meantime -**

2 good-looking boys were in the train, on the way to school. One had midnight-blue hair, his midnight-blue eyes protected by a pair of glasses. His looks were decent. The other 1 had messy chestnut-coloured hair. He had his shirt tucked-out and looked like one of those "bad" boys. His cold amber eyes wondering around the cabin.

"Mr Li Syaoran. It's all your fault again. Why are you always late?" the midnight-blue haired boy asked the messy chestnut-haired boy.

"Because, I hate school. And please, stop bothering me, Eriol." Syaoran replied icely.

"Yea, and why am I always the victim? You know, I really _need_ this education." Eriol Hiiragizawa smirked, emphasizing on the "need".

"Oh fine. Then don't bother to wait for me next time. Please, I don't feel like talking now." Syaoran mumbled, rolling his eyes at Eriol.

"Whatever… oh, hey. Look." Eriol nudged Syaoran and pointed at the auburn-haired girl who just walked into the train. She looked around, and realizing that the only seat available was beside Syaoran, she decided not to sit down. Instead, she leaned against the pole and started reading a book, which Syaoran noticed, was not a textbook.

"A nerd! Look at her thick glasses and her hair. Does she need to tie it up so tightly? And her skirt's so long!" Eriol whispered as softly as he can into Syaoran's ears.

"Eriol, mind your own business." Syaoran rolled his eyes again and they rested upon the book in the nerdy girl's hands. _Isn't that book… Oh, she likes photography too? That's special… I thought girls only go for magazines and stuff…_He thought as he looked the girl up and down.

But was brought back to reality when she heard a girl calling.

"Good morning Kinomoto-chan! You're late too?" the nerdy girl looked up upon hearing her name being called. A long raven-violet haired girl with bright amethyst eyes was walking towards her. _Tomoyo looks beautiful. Even in school uniform._ The nerdy girl thought.

_Ahh… pretty girl…_Eriol thought as he saw the raven-violet haired girl.

"Good morning Tomoyo-chan. Why are you calling me Kinomoto instead of Sakura? It's a weird change. And I don't like it, really." The nerdy Sakura Kinomoto closed the book she was reading and piled it up onto the other books she was holding.

_Sakura Kinomoto… cherry blossom… what a nice name…_Syaoran thought as he heard the nerdy girl's name.

"Hai, Sakura-chan. Why are you… making yourself look like this again? To scare off the boys? It won't work you know… they already know how beautiful you are… and for goodness' sake! Your skirt is way too long! I really miss how you look in the past, you know? My kawaii Sakura… sigh" Tomoyo Daidoji, Sakura's best friend commented. Her beautiful locks swayed as the doors of the train opened again.

_Beautiful? She's beautiful? That girl must be kidding._ Syaoran and Eriol thought.

"It's all the boys' fault. Blame them. I'm just trying to protect myself…" Sakura giggled when she replied.

"Oh, you mean that stalker who followed you home? That's really funny, you know. He actually almost went into the girls' toilet with you!" Tomoyo laughed at the thought of Sakura being followed around, and continued, "So, when will you stop this disguise? I want back my beautiful Sakura!" Tomoyo asked hopefully, her eyes shimmering with tears.

Sakura sweat-dropped at Tomoyo's funny-looking face. She thought for awhile and answered, "All this will stop, when I find someone whom I feel safe with. And who likes me for being… like this, and not my other side."

Tomoyo nodded. She knew how Sakura felt when she was being stalked. "I understand. Hope our school's belle will find her knight in white armour soon!" Tomoyo finished.

Just then, the doors opened. Knowing that they have reached their stop, Sakura and Tomoyo rushed out of the train and dashed to school, without knowing that she had dropped a book.

Syaoran and Eriol stared wide-eyed at the closing doors which the 2 girls ran out of.

"They must be kidding…" the almost-shocked-to-death Eriol said.

"Well… what's that?" Syaoran said, pointing at the book beside the doors. He stood up and walked towards the book, picking it up, he found that it was actually Sakura's book. "_The Book Of Famous Photographies"… Interesting. _He thought.

Suddenly, a pair of white, trembling hands clasped his shoulders, almost scaring him to death, he turned and shouted, a little too loudly, "WHAT IS IT ERIOL?!"

"We… we er, kinda missed our stop." Eriol stammered, scratching his head.

"wha…WHAT!?" Syaoran fell.

**- In Class -**

"I can't belief it! That's my favourite book and it cost me 100 bucks! (Phoenix: I'm sorry. I don't know Japan's currency…")" an exasperated Sakura cried.

"Cool it Sakura-chan! I'm sure you'll find it…" Tomoyo consoled Sakura, but to no avail.

"No! I won't! I just know it!" Sakura wailed.

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo trailed. She hated to see Sakura unhappy.

Throughout the whole day in school, Sakura could not concentrate. She kept looking out of the windows and thinking of her beloved book. Just then, 5 minutes before the last bell rang, Sakura noticed a guy around her age standing beside a motor outside the school gates. Taking of his helmet, Sakura was attracted to his messy chestnut-coloured hair. She didn't know she was staring, until the last bell finally rang.

"Ok. That's it for today. See you guys tomorrow." Terada Sensei said, closing the textbook in his hands and walked out of the classroom. Of course, one of Sakura's closest friends, Rika Sasaki, followed him out of the classroom, heart-eyed.

"Let's go, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said, picking up her bag.

Sakura shook her head, and said, "You'll go first Tomoyo-chan. I'm going back to the train station to look for my book. I know you have something on." she smiled assuringly at Tomoyo.

"Are you sure?" Sakura nodded, and Tomoyo continued, "Ok… Take care of youself, will you? Ja ne, Sakura-chan." and she rushed out of the classroom.

With a long sigh, Sakura let down her hair and let her long and silky auburn hair flow down her waist. She was warned by her father and Touya to keep her glasses on, until she reached home. They have been worried sick for her ever since the stalking incident.

After packing her bag, she too, rushed out of the classroom, ignoring the glances she got from the boys along the hallway.

**- At the Schoolgate -**

Syaoran was patiently leaning against the wall waiting for Sakura. _Will I recognize her? How should I tell her about this book?_ He thought as he looked at the book in his hands.

He was pacing to and fro his motor-bike and the school-gate when someone bumped into him. _Auburn waist-length hair!_ He thought as he saw the hair of the girl who'd bumped into him.

"Aww!! I'm sorry!" Sakura apologized. She looked up at the person whom she'd bumped into, and heard him gasp. She'd dropped her glasses!

_Oh my god! Emerald eyes! They're so beautiful!_ He thought as he stared into her eyes, dumbfounded.

_Hoeee!! How dare I show my eyes in front of a boy! Dad and Touya's gonna kill me! _Sakura thought, trying to ignore the guy's gaze, but his rare amber eyes were forcing her to look at them.

"I…I…You…You must be Sakura Kinomoto! I…I believe this is your b-book!" Syaoran stuttered, handing the book to Sakura. _For god's sake! Did I just stammer? What on earth had gotten into me!?_

Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes brightened when she saw her beloved book. This made Syaoran blush fiery red.

"Oh, why! Yes it is! Thank you soo much Mr…" Sakura trailed off, waiting for Syaoran to tell her his name.

"Oh! No problem! Erm…Syaoran Li." He smiled sheepishly.

_Syaoran Li… I thought I heard this name before… Oh well… _Sakura thought as she took the book from him. She shook one of his hands and returned a charming and grateful smile, Syaoran felt sick in the stomach.

"Thank you so much Mr Li. Sakura Kinomoto. And may I know, how'd you know my name?" Sakura asked, staring into his intense amber eyes. _Wow, they're so special…_She thought.

"Your book has got your name written on it. And, please, call me Syaoran. No need for formalities. Anyways, I saw you in the train today, so I knew you were Sakura." He explained, trying his best to avoid looking at her eyes.

"Ok… Thank you once again Syaoran. I have to go… Until next time!" she waved and disappeared around the corner, clutching the book tightly in her hands.

"Hai. Ja ne, Sakura. My cherry blossom." Syaoran whispered to himself as he put on his helmet and made his way home. _What a beauty…_

**- Sakura's Home -**

"Can you belief it, Kero? Amber eyes! It's so special! I thought I was the only 1 in this world to have rare eyes…" Sakura was on her talking-t-her-dog routine again.

Kero has been with her for 2 years now. It was a birthday present from her brother, Touya. She loved the dog a lot. but sometimes, she thought she heard her dog speak. Which it can't actually. But Sakura didn't know that she has this ability – to be able to talk to animals.

Can you please stop talking about that Chinese gaki already? (Kero said)

"Wha-what?! Who said that?! Freak! Are-are… are there ghosts??" a terrified Sakura asked, looking around the room nervously.

Kero shook his head and pulled away from Sakura. _You'll know soon, Sakura…_He thought as he fell into a deep sleep, snoring away.

Sakura shuddered as she climbed into bed. Minutes later, she fell asleep, finding herself looking into a pair of amber eyes.

* * *

**Phoenix: **Yes! Done with the 1st chapter! So, how was it? PLEASE REVIEW! If I don't get ebough reviews, I'll stop this story immediately… 'cos that means that my story is a no-way… so, please R&R!

**Kero:** yawwwwn They will Sakura, don't worry. Now, go to bed.

**Phoenix: **Ok… good-night all…


	2. Once Again

**Phoenix:** "Muahaha! I'm back! And I'd like to say thank you to those all who reviewed for my first chapter! I AM OVERWHELMED!"

**Kero:** "You bet she is! She's even drooling in bed yester-"

**Phoenix: "**(covering Kero's mouth) Kero! Erm, hee-hee. Hee-hee.. Don't take him too seriously, he's just angry with me for not giving him cookies… OUCH! Kero! Stop biting me!"

**Kero:** "It's your fault! Who asked you to make me a freaking _dog_ in your fic!?"

**Phoenix: "**I'm sorry, ok? I can't tell you anything just yet. Hee-hee. Anyways, please enjoy the story, and REVIEW!! "

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer Applies****

* * *

First Love**

_Chapter 2: Once Again_

"HOOOEEE!!!" a loud scream rang out. (P/N: I almost typed stream… LOL! a loud stream!? HAHA!! . Kero: Erm, Phoenix, you're disturbing… . P/N: Oh. I'm sorry! Forget that I said that.. LOL.)

"Well, well, well… there she goes again. No wonder Mr Akira next door said there's a free alarm clock for him every morning. (P/N: I know I know.. I'm corky. Muahaha!) Touya said as he finished up his breakfast. There were loud bangings from upstairs as Fujitaka and Touya exchanged knowing glances.

"Dad! Onii-san! Why didn't you wake me up?! I am so dead!" Sakura complained as she gulped down a cup of orange juice. (P/N: I like to gulp down things a lot don't I? The truth is, I'm always doing that.)

"Oh. Does our little kaijuu want some cold water in her bed every morning? I'd be glad to do that…." Touya said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Onii-san! I'm _not_ a kaijuu! And I think I can wake up on my own." Sakura glared at him and dashed to school after giving Fujitaka a peck on the cheek.

"Touya… I think she forgot her glasses." Fujitaka said as saw a pair of thck scientist-glasses on the dining table.

"… WHAT?! I'M BRINGING IT TO HER!" Touya shouted, and followed his sister out the door.

Fujitaka chuckled, and said, "My dear children. I'm sure Nadeshiko will be proud of them." _I miss you so much, my dear wife…_ He said to himself as he thought about his deceased wife.

**- Flashback -**

"_Nadeshiko., Don't leave me. Please. I love you so much.." a tearful Fujitaka muttered to his sickly wife who's lying on the bed, awaiting death._

"_My dear, please, don't cry. I may be gone from earth, but I will always be with you. You must be strong." Nadeshiko said weakly, her eyes barely open. Her face was pale and she looked frail._

"_Mo-mommy. I will take care of daddy and Sakura. I promise you." Little Touya said. Although he was only 10 years old, he was a strong boy._

"_My good boy. I'm sure you'll grow up to become a rather good young man. I have faith in you. And you, my cherry blossom." Nadeshiko looked down at the 3-year-old little girl standing beside her brother. The little girl just smiled sweetly and hugged her brother tightly. _

"_Nadeshiko… I love you. And I promise you that I will never cry no more." Nadeshiko nodded, and her emerald eyes fluttered close. She was dead. "Rest in peace, my beautiful wife…" Fujitaka shut his eyes and let his tears flow inside. _

**- End of Flashback -**

"Now, off to work!" Fujitaka said as he picked up his suitcase, and climbed into his car.

_Don't worry, Mr Kinomoto. I will take good care of Sakura when she knows the truth. It will be revealed soon, sooner than you think. _Kero thought as he watched Fujitaka's car drive away.

**- With Syaoran -**

"Wei, am I late again?" Syaoran asked his guardian while keeping his long sword away.

Wei has been taking care of Syaoran ever since he was born. His father had died in a plane crash when he was only 5 years old and his mother, Li Yelan was too busy with the family's business to take care of him.

"Yes, Master Syaoran. It is already 8.15am. Master Eriol had called to inform you that he will not be waiting for you today." Wei replied , passing Syaoran a towel.

"Thank you, Wei. Bye." Syaoran said as he left the house, on the way to school. _I hope she will be late again today. Oh god! What am I thinking? _He blushed as he thought of Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes.

**- In The Train -**

_It's the next stop isn't it? I really hope to see her… Oh man, I don't think so… how can she be late for school everyday?_ Syaoran thought as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. (P/N: Just for your information, Syaoran always does that when he's nervous. In my story I meant. )

Just as he was calming himself down, the doors flew open, and an auburn waistlength-haired girl with beautiful emerald eyes walked in. _SAKURA! She's here! Just infront of me! Oh my, what an angel, she isn't wearing her glasses today, and she let her hair down! Wait a minute… who's that?_

"Kaijuu! I told you to slow down. Didn't you hear me?!" Touya was gasping for breath as he caught up with Sakura. Looking around, he saw an empty seat beside Syaoran, and pushed her down on it.

_Who is he to speak to my Sakura like that?! NO! He's not her boyfriend… is he?_ Syaoran thought as he felt his face boiling with anger. He was currently covering his face with a book, glancing sideways to look at Sakura.

"Touya! Stop bossing me around! And please, pass me my glasses. I'm not going to school like that." Sakura said as she held out her hand, waiting for Touya to pass her her glasses.

"Baka." Touya said as he helped Sakura put on her glasses, and chuckled. "Now, you really do look like a kaijuu." He said, ruffling Sakura's soft and silky hair.

"It's you and Fujitaka who wanted me to wear this. It's not as if I like it anyways. And stop calling me kaijuu!" Sakura glared at Touya.

Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. "Yea! Stop it if she doesn't like it." Syaoran muttered, but loud enough for Sakura and Touya to hear.

"What is it with you, gaki. And don't you dare look at my s-" Touya said, but Sakura cut him off when she saw Syaoran.

"SYAORAN?!" she shouted, a little too loudly. People all around the cabin were starting to whisper.

"Syaoran? That Syaoran Li? Oh my… he's so hot!"

"Yea, wow. Syaoran Li, on a train!"

"Is he really?"

"Oh my god! I'm on the same train as Li Syaoran!"

"Freak! Do you have a camera daddy?"

"Doesn't he have a chauffer or something?"

"Who's that nerd beside him? She thinks too highly of herself!"

Angrily, Syaoran shouted, "SHUT UP!"

"Wha… What is this? Who-who are you?" Sakura asked as she noticed his attention.

Syaoran blushed, but said nothing. He felt stupid and wanted to run out of the train to stop all the humiliation.

"Sakura-chan. Look at this." Tomoyo had just walked into the train, a magazine in her hands. She had seen the fuss in the train and Syaoran sitting just beside her.

Sakura took the magazine from Tomoyo, and stared, dumbfounded.

On the cover of the magazine was a familiar looking handsome boy with messy chestnut hair. His intense amber eyes made Sakura's heart skip a bit. And she read to herself, _The Most Wanted Bachelor, Li Syaoran, Heir of the Li Corporations_. These words were printed in bold on the coverpage.

"Hoe! Heir of the Li Corps! YOU!?" Sakura stared wide-eyed at Syaoran, as he nodded with dot eyes. He was as red as a human-tomato.

"Get away from Sakura, you Chinese gaki!" Touya shouted. He was angry that Sakura was getting the attention.

"Who are YOU to tell me that?! How are you related to her!?" Syaoran blurted. By the time he found out what he was saying, Everyone was staring at the commotion between him and Touya.

"I-AM-HER-BROTHER. What do you want!?" a furious Touya bellowed.

"HOEE! Stop it! You've reached your stop onii-san, Get out, get out!" Sakura said, pushing her brother out of the doors.

"But .. kaijuu.. THAT GAKI IS TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF – " Touya was arguing, but cut off as the doors closed, amd the train moved, leaving behind an angry Touya Kinomoto.

There was absolute silence for a moment, until a feet of giggles broke it.

"Tomoyo-chan! What's so funny? It's so embarrassing!" Sakura wailed as she covered her face with both her hands.

"_Giggles_… It's nothing Sakura, it's just that, Touya looked really funny when he was bickering with… OH MY! SYAORAN LI!" Tomoyo turned and remembered Syaoran's existance. She took out her video camera and started taping Syaoran, who was turning bright-red from all the attention.

"To-Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura sweat-dropped and fell.

**- In Class, again… -**

"Really?! Your brother argued with the Li Prince?! Oh my…" Rika was saying. Tomoyo had told them about the Touya-Syaoran incident ever since they reached school.

Feeling embarrassed, Sakura had kept quiet throughout. She knew all the gazes were on her.

"Hai! And I think that Syaoran is interested in Sakura-chan! He turned into a human-tomato when he looked at her!" Tomoyo exaggerated.

"KAWAII!!" almost all the girls in class shouted. Of course, the boys grunted when they heard the exaggerating news.

"It's not surprising, you know. Sakura is our school's belle! All the guys like her! But too bad, Sakura's taken by the famous LI SYAORAN!" Chiharu exclaimed, loudly enough for the guys to hear.

Sakura could feel angry eyes glaring at her, from the guys of course.

"Ho-Hoee.. Tomoyo-chan… Chiharu-chan.. please stop making things worse…" Sakura blushed. But she was thinking really hard. _Am I falling for Syaoran? Oh my… his amber eyes…_

**- Meanwhile -**

"Syaoran, what's wrong with you?" Eriol asked when he saw him staring out of the window gloomily.

"It's Li for you, Eriol. And nothing's wrong with me." Syaoran said, not bothering to look at Eriol.

"Look, buddy, I'm just concerned. What happened? I might be able to help." Eriol replied, feeling a bit annoyed towards Syaoran's attitude.

"Yea, cool dude. It's love, isn't it?" Takashi Yamazaki, one of Syaoran's best friends asked.

"Actually, I don't know. I'm kinda confused." Syaoran replied. His eyes softening for the first time.

"Who's that lucky girl?" Takasi asked, trying to make Syaoran confess.

"Sakura. From Suzukino High. (P/N: Hey… I merely made up a name out of nowhere. Don't blame me if it sounds funny k? lol.) He said as he remembered her beautiful emerald eyes and long, silky auburn hair. "She's an angel.."

Takashi stayed quiet for a moment. Then, with huge shocked eyes, he asked. "Sakura Kinomoto?"

"How… How'd you know?" Syaoran asked, finally facing his friends.

"Well, almost everybody except for you know. She's the school's belle. Many of the boys from our school had asked her to go out with them. One even followed her to the girls' restroom! But all of them got a kick on their ass. That chick is difficult, buddy." Takashi warned Syaoran.

Eriol then understood. "That nerd, you mean…" Syaoran glared at him.

Takashi laughed. "So it's true, huh? The guys told me that she's been dressing up really badly to make the guys stop asking her out." He said.

"Li, let's go check her out after school today. How about that?" Eriol asked. Syaoran did not reply, and he continued, "You're not scared are you?" Takashi laughed at these words.

Syaoran immediately blushed. "Of-of course I'm not! It's a deal." He said as he coolly walked out of the classroom, blushing madly. _Yes. I get to see her again._

"Well, he's serious this time, isn't he?" Takashi asked.

Eriol nodded. For all he knew, Syaoran has never laid an eye on any girls. Except for Karla, maybe. "He is. And I'm helping him. As a buddy."

"Yea, me too." Takashi agreed.

**Phoenix: "**Hee-hee.. how was it? 2nd chapter done! Please review, alright?"

**Kero:** "Phoenix! I'm really hungry!! I WANT COOKIES!"

**Phoenix: "**Alright, alright. Wait till I've finished thanking all the reviewers."

**Kero:** "(Showing puppy eyes) Aww! Are they more important than poor little Kero?"

**Phoenix: **"(Shakes head) Puppy eyes won't work on me, Kero. And yes, reviewers are the mooost important people to me. MUAHAHA! Shoo, kero, shoo!"

**Kero:** "How could you! HMPH!"

**Phoenix:** "Your cookies can wait, Kero. I promise you pudding too, ok?"

**Kero: **"Oh wow! You're the best, Phoenix!" (Flies to the Game-room)

**Phoenix:** "Ok, I'd better do this fast. To those who have reviewed, you can read my replies below! Thanks for reviewing and please continue to do that!!"

**Phoenix's Replies**

**SulliMike23: **Thanks for reviewing!! MuUaCkx! LOL. Well I always thought "wouldn't it be great if I can talk to animals?". That's y I gave Sakura this ability! And thanks for telling me about the currency! It helped!

**B4U: **What is pretty? Me? LOL. j/k. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**DeAtHaNgEL-LaVeNdA: **Thanks! And I've updated!

**Sakura-tenshii: **Hi Sakura-tenshii!! Good news, I've updated! Hehe.. Please continue to review!

**DaRkDrEaMzzz:** Arigato for your review! LOVE YOU LOADS!

**AngelBlossom16: **Thanks for reviewing AngelBlossom! I will mail you if I need help 'cos I'm really new in this… thing. Heh-heh. Thanks for offering to help!

**Pinaygrrl:** HELLO!! You know what, I love your review too! LOL. Well, I thought I allowed anonymous people to review… I didn't? Oh my… I'm confused!.. I'm quite surprised by the reviewing results you know. My story is only published for 1 day and I've got 12 reviews! And it's only for chapter 1! It's not a lot to some people but it keeps me going! THANK YOU so much for your review!** HUGS!**

**Chizumi: **Hi! What's "Kare First Love"? Nice? Please do tell me more about it! You can email me. Thanks for your review anyways.

**xfirefly363x: **What do you mean "I can't believe you made me login"? I'm sorry… but my brain is slow. I don't understand… My cousins said my story is interesting too! They've been bugging me to update! Thanks for revewing and please continue to do so!

**Kimiko5: **Hai, Kimiko-chan. I've updated! Please review again! Muahaha.

**Little-kokeshi-doll: **100 reviews!? I hope so… I'm not very sure about that though… But anyways, thanks for enjoying my story! I'll try my best to keep up the good work yea? MuAAckkx!

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: **AHHH!!! You're making me blush!! Aww… LOL. Thanks for your compliment! Love it! Ope you like this chapter too!

**Phoenix: "THANKS TO YOU GUYS!** Your reviews made me soo happy! I'm flying!! … Oh no… HELP! I CAN"T GET DOWN! KERO!!!"

**Kero: "**(Anxiously flying into the room) What is it?! Has the refrigerator broken down?!"

**Phoenix: **"(sweat-drop) Ke-Kero… I'm stuck…"

**Kero:** "(Dot-eyed) Phoenix… Just because of that, you made me lose my game.."

**Phoenix:** : "DO YOU WANT YOUR PUDDING!?"

**Kero:** "Oh! Return to your true form. Sakura Card!" (The FLY card returned to it's original form and went into the drawer)

**Phoenix: **"Phew, thanks Kero. (Turns back to story) Sorry for that! Bye for now! Please REVIEW! (That rhymes.. LOL)"

**Kero: "**Phoenix… my pudding and cookies?" (Phoenix climbed onto the bed and fell asleep) "PHOENIX! YOU LIAR!!!"


	3. The Dare

**Dear readers, **

**Sadly, I happened to receive a review from an anonymous person. I would like to repeat that this fic is absolutely MINE. I DID NOT PLAGIARIZE. And you know what? I'm not trying to be rude. But I hope the reviewer by the name of "anon" will respect my privacy and not REVEAL my name. So what if you know me? Like I've said, It's my privacy. You have no right to do that. And for your information, I happen to be good in English, not very good, but good enough to write a fic. So don't mock me when you don't even know how to spell a proper "P-L-A-G-I-A-R-I-Z-E". It's not plagarise. Go learn your spelling before mocking my standard of English. A word of advice : Learn some manners. Thank You, and I don't hope to see you soon, or at all. No offence! **(Looks out the window) Ahh.. nice weather..

* * *

**Phoenix:** "Boo! lalala I scared you! Didn't i? muahahahaha!!"

**Kero:** "(sweat-drop) Erm, sorry readers… she's just shocked by the reviewing results. (knocks phoenix onthe head) Wake up, phoenix! You embarrassing fella!"

**Phoenix:** "KERO!! 31 REVIEWS!!! Aaaahhhhh!!" (grabs Kero and shaking him violently)

**Onii-san:** (shouting from downstairs) "OIE BAKA! WHAT"S GOING ON UP THERE!?"

**Phoenix: **(shoving Kero aside) "No-Nothing! Hehe-hehe.. (Turns back to story) I am so sorry - again! Ano… where's Kero?"

**Kero:** "Mmmfff! Mmmffff!!" (Shouting from under the pillow)

**Phoenix: **"What-What's that? … (looking around the room nervously) Kero! Where are you!?"

**Kero: **(struggled and finally got out from the pillow) "I-AM-HERE! cough-cough BAKA!" (furiously flew out of the room)

**Phoenix: **"Oh… ano… is that my fault?" (nods reader) "I am so-so-so clumsy today! Argh. Oh wells, I'll say sorry to Kero later. Meanwhile, please enjoy the story while I go prepare some pudding and cookies for him. Ja ne!" (skips out of the room)

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**First Love**

_Chapter 3: The Dare_

- Bbrrriiiiinnggg -

Finally, the last bell rang. Although he had waited for only 3 hours, Syaoran thought it seemed like forever. He had been dreading for this moment. Well, maybe not dreading, but he didn't want his friends to see him blush – because of a girl.

"_chuckles_… Come on, bud. Let's go." Eriol smirked as he saw Syaoran's face reddening (P/N: any word like that?). But they didn't notice, he was also shaking.

"Quick! I want to see my Chiharu!" Takashi said as he started pushing Syaoran out of the room, with an evil Eriol following behind.

**- Meanwhile, at Suzukino High -**

(If you guys didn't notice, I mentioned before in Chp 1 that Syaoran's school ends earlier)

Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu were packing their bags in the class after the bell finally rang. They were always the last to go.

"…Sa-Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo called Sakura with a guilty look on her face.

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura replied, looking at the guilty-looking Tomoyo with a worrying look.

"…A-ano… Are you angry with me for what happened today?" Tomoyo looked up at Sakura, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Eh? What-what happened today?" Sakura asked, making Tomoyo and Chiharu fall. (P/N: I forgot to mention that Sakura is _very_ forgetful ")

"Sakura-chan… the thing about you and that Li Syaoran… Have you really forgotten?" Chiharu asked, dot-eyed.

"OH! Of course not… Tomoyo-chan! I'm not angry with you! Why should I be?" Sakura asked her dot-eyed friend.

"I told the others that he likes you… But in actual fact, I think he really does you know? Heh-heh…" Tomoyo's dot-eyes eventually turned into shimmering eyes, and she said "I know you do too… do you need my help??"

"Hoe! Tomoyo-chan! I don't like him! I don't even know him and I don't need your help!" Sakura wailed, a bit too excitedly.

Tomoyo's shimmering eyes blinked and evil glints took over. "You're blushing, Sakura-chan. _Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha! Hahaha…_" her witch's laughter trailed off as she walked out of the classroom.

Chiharu giggled as Sakura sweat-dropped. "Tomoyo's condition has turned from bad to worse…" Sakura said as she picked up her bag and walked out of the class, putting on her glasses. Chiharu followed behind her.

**- Suzukino High, School Gate -**

With Syaoran

"Oh great. It's that SS gossip again. Sakura's gonna hate me for life." Syaoran muttered under his breadth. Eriol, Takashi and he himself had reached the school 5 minutes before it ended, each on a motor-bike.

"Cool it, bud. It's true anyways." Takashi joked, looking around, hoping to see his girlfriend. Eriol just chuckled lightly.

Syaoran groaned and glared at those 2 guys. Just then, Takashi shouted.

"CHIHARU DEAR!!" he ran towards his girlfriend, only to find the school's belle and a long, raven-violet haired beauty beside her. Syaoran blushed when he saw Sakura, and same for Eriol. (P/N: You know who he's blushing at! It's too obvious. Muahaha!!!)

"Takashi darling! Why're you here?" Chiharu exclaimed with a rather shocked expression on her face. She hadn't expected him to come to her school to find her. But of course, they've arranged to meet later at night.

"Hi Sakura and Tomoyo. Looking as beautiful as ever." He said to the two girls beside Chiharu, and continued, turning to Chiharu. "I'm here with my friends. Come on, I'll introduce them to you." He grabbed Chiharu's hand and brought her to his friends. The two girls followed behind.

"Buddies. I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Chiharu Mihara." Takashi said proudly. This made Chiharu blush.

Syaoran merely nodded. He didn't dare to look up. He knew Sakura was standing just in front of him.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Yamazaki." Eriol said. With that, he got a head-whack from Takashi, and he continued. "You must be Sakura Kinomoto." He smiled at Sakura. Hearing her name, Syaorans's stomach did a flip-flop.

Sakura was rather shocked when she heard her name being called. _I'm still recognizable even in these?_ "H-hai… Nice to meet you." She managed to stutter.

Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's reaction. "I told you already, people know who you are." She said to Sakura, and turned to Eriol. "Tomoyo Daidoji. But please, call me Tomoyo." She offered a hand for him to shake.

Eriol blushed, and Syaoran noticed. "Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan. Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eriol will do, though." He replied, and looked at Tomoyo's misty-blue eyes. (P/N: It's her eye colour isn't it? Please correct me if I'm wrong ne!) _Beautiful…_

"Li! Introduce yourself! Where're your manners?" Takashi said as he whacked his buddy on the shoulders. Syaoran glared at him.

"Li Syaoran." He muttered.

"Yea, we know." Tomoyo and Chiharu chirped, taking secret glances at the blushing Sakura.

Just then, 2 boys walked pass them.

"So, it's true…They ARE together." the black-haired boy said.

"Aww… we really don't have a chance anymore, do we?" the golden-haired boy joined in.

Both of them sighed as they walked away. This made Sakura and Syaoran blush even more. The others just giggled, followed by Tomoyo's little "kawaii".

"I have an idea! Let's go out since we have nothing to do!" Chiharu suggested, giving a this-could-be-a-chance-to-make-them-together look to Tomoyo. Tomoyo immediately understood and added, "Yea! Good idea! Let's go for some shopping and change our clothes and we can go to the new café which just opened in town!"

"Cool with me. What about you Takashi?" Eriol asked with an if-you're-not-going-you'll-be-dead tone.

"O-of course! Let's go." Takashi replied. He was about to get onto his bike when 2 voices suddenly shouted.

"WAIT!!" Yes, Sakura and Syaoran cried in unison. They both blushed madly, and Sakura continued, "Ano… Onii-san will be mad if he knows I'm going out with boys…"

"And-and.. and I have to.. to train! Yea. Train my sword-skill." Syaoran scratched his neck, looking away from Sakura.

"Aww… come on. Let's go." Eriol insisted, pushing Syaoran onto his motor-bike. Reluctantly, he put on his helmet.

"Ok, now, we have 3 girls and 3 boys. I'll be on Takashi's bike, Tomoyo, you'll hop on to Eriol's. And that leaves Sakura and Li." Chiharu said brightly, putting on a silver helmet and climbed onto Takashi's bike, while Tomoyo did the same and climbed onto Eriol's. Indeed, they both blushed.

"Quick Sakura. Do you want to reach home late?" Chiharu asked. Sakura shook her head and put on the black helmet which Syaoran passed to her.

"The last one to reach Kiko (P/N: A name from nowhere. It's supposed to be the name of a shopping centre in this fic though…) treats!" Takashi shouted as he sped off, followed by Eriol.

Shocked, Sakura clumsily climbed onto Syaoran's bike, and he sped off.

**- Kiko, the shopping centre -**

"Sakura! Look at that! It's so kawaii! I'm sure it'll fit on you. Let's go!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she walked pass a boutique, and oulled Sakura into the shop.

"Hoe! Tomoyo-chan… I didn't bring enough money today…" Sakura replied. She knew the boutique they were in sells really expensive clothes.

"Oh look! Isn't this kawaii?" Tomoyo ignored Sakura as she looked through a stack of pinkish dresses. "I'd like to try this one please." she said to the sales-lady, pulling out a pink dress with little sakura-petals printed on it. The cutting was simple, but it showed hints of sexiness. It was short, from what Sakura saw.

"Sure, you've got a great taste. What's the size?" the blonde sales-lady asked.

"Her size." Tomoyo pointed at Sakura. Sakura had wanted to argue, but she knew it was pointless.

"Good selection. Come on little tenshi." the sales-lady said and pulled a reluctant Sakura into the dressing-room.

"She doesn't seem too happy though." Eriol said as he looked at Sakura being pulled away, like a little girl.

"Heh-heh. But I am!" Tomoyo replied as she continued to look for clothes, this time for herself and Chiharu. "Aren't you guys buying any clothes?" she continued.

"That'll fit you." Eriol ignored the question as he pointed at a turquoise top. "With this." he continued, pulling out a white knee-length skirt. (P/N just imagine it yourself, I'm not good at describing. Heh-heh…)

"Well, your taste is not that bad, for a guy." Tomoyo commented, and made Eriol blush. "Alright. I'll try them on. Wait a minute." she said as she took the skirt and the top and went into the dessing-room.

"You do like her, don't you?" Syaoran asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Li. Here comes your Sakura." Eriol replied.

Sure enough, Sakura had stepped out of the dressing-room. The dress was short, covering only her mid-thighs. Her model-figure was perfectly revealed. Her hair was let down, and of course, she had taken off her glasses, revealing her beautiful emerald eyes. She looked like an angel.

"Ten-tenshi…(Angel)" Syaoran muttered under his breadth.

"Sakura-chan! Kawaii ne!" Chiharu had exclaimed, running towards the beautiful girl.

"Ano… arigato…" Sakura replied. She felt uncomfortable wearing such a short dress.

"No wonder she's the school's belle. Just look at her." Takashi had commented.

"KAWAII!!" Tomoyo said as she ran out of the dressing-room, hugging Sakura tightly. She didn't know that she looked beautiful as well.

Meanwhile, Eriol was drooling over the beautiful-looking Tomoyo and Syaoran over the angelic Sakura. There was total silence from both the boys

"Alright, now that we've got all our clothes. let's go. Li, your treat. Don't forget." Takashi reminded as he pulled Chiharu out of the boutique.

Syaoran reluctantly took out his wallet and walked towards the cashier. "For everybody." he said as he handed the cashier his credit card. _Why can't I just pay for her?_ he thought.

"Thank you, Mr Li. Have a nice day." the cashier said as she returned Syaoran his credit card.

**- At the café -**

"Thanks for the dress, Li-san." Chiharu said as she took a sip of orange juice from her glass.

"No problem. It's supposed to be my treat." Syaoran replied. He secretly took a glance at Sakura, who was keeping quiet all the time. He knew she felt uncomfortable wearing such a short dress.

"Hey, let's play a game, shall we?" Takashi suggested, breaking the awkward silence.

"What game?" Eriol asked, removing his glance from Tomoyo.

"Truth, or dare." Takashi said evilly, looking at Syaoran and Sakura.

"Oh great. Just great." Syaoran muttered under his breadth.

Both Tomoyo and Sakura knew they couldn't say "no" to this game, or their parents would be crippled. Eriol smirked and Chiharu's eyes brightened.

"Cool. So it's a yes. We'll start with, Eriol. Truth or Dare?" Takashi said. Eriol shot him a look, but Takashi continued, "Crippled parents?"

"Freak. TRUTH." Eriol almost shouted. He knew he was getting it.

"Now, now… What is the colour of your underwear today?" Takashi asked. Eriol heaved a sigh of relief.

"Blue. Sea-blue with black stripes.(LOL!!!)" Eriol answered simply. These made the crowd around them laugh. He continued, "What?! Now it's my turn! LI! Truth or Dare?"

"What the… Dare…" Syaoran muttered, shooting an angry glance at Eriol.

"Heh-heh… Fine. I DARE you to…" Eriol trailed off.

"What?! Get on with it. There's nothing I won't do. Especially if it's a dare. You know it." Syaoran replied icily. His amber eyes burning with flame.

"Fine. I dare you to kiss Sakura Kinomoto." The crowd gasped as Eriol finished his sentence. Sakura's head shot up. _That would be my first kiss!_ _Damn that freaking Eriol!_ Sakura thought angrily.

"W-wait!" Syaoran was about to argue when Takashi interrupted. "Crippled parents?" he reminded dangerously.

"F-fine. K-kinomoto. I'm s-sorry but it's a d-dare." Syaoran stuttered as he scratched the back of his neck. Sakura nodded with understanding.

"I haven't finished my sentence. FRENCH kiss, for no less than 5 minutes." Eriol continued. This angered both Sakura and Syaoran. (P/N: I AM EVIL! muahahaha!!)

"WHAT!!?" They both screamed in unison.

"Crippled parents?" Takashi reminded again, a hint of playful-ness in his tone.

Tomoyo and Chiharu exchanged playful glances. They knew it was going to be fun. "As evidence, I'll be taping it down." Tomoyo giggled as she took out her video camera.

Sakura shot her a death-glare, and turned to Syaoran, who was blushing crimson-red, and nervously scratching the back of his neck. Awkwardly, Syaoran sat down beside her and held her soft face into his hands. He bent down and closed his eyes.

Sakura knew he was serious. Her heart was pounding furiously. She could feel his warm breadth against her face as he came nearer to her. She closed her eyes tightly. They're only centimeters apart! Slowly, their noses touched, and then…

"S-SYAORAN?!" a long black-haired girl with ruby red eyes shouted.

Syaoran shot up upon hearing his named being called. Blushing furiously, he looked at the girl up and down.

"K-karla? W-what are y-you doing here?" he managed to choke out.

* * *

**Phoenix: "**Erm, how was that? Oh my.. I think this chapter sucks big time. But please, don't flame!"

**Kero:** "munch…munch… yummy! I think I'll forgive you Phoenix. Wow, the cookies are great!"

**Phoenix:** (Ignoring Kero) "I'm sorry if this chapter's bad. Sorry!! Have been kinda busy with my performance and all. I'm extremely sorry!"

**Kero:** "Cheer up, Phoenix! I'm sure they'll understand. Quick! Your Phoenix's Replies!"

**Phoenix:** "Oh, alright. Here goes…"

**

* * *

**

**Phoenix's Replies**

Viky, zucool, Pinaygrrl, Sanosukesfoxel, DeAtHaNgEL-LaVeNdA, Rynx- Too- Genki, Mystic Moon Empress, puzzleboy, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, valzie, danielle ann, Sakura-tenshii, sai-chan

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Thanks! please do continue to review!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**boo!x)** (a.k.a JKEC .-): Muackks! I'm glad we're gonna be in the same class again next year! We're gonna bring the house down!! Thanks for reviewing and FRIENDS4EVER!! See you when school-reopens! BTW, I really do hate the new principal. x)

**ocean **(a.k.a TMW): Hey! Thanks for reviewing on my story! I'm glad you love my story, but I'm having some problems updating already! I'm going overseas!! Nvm, I promise to rush on it after I've came back ok? IT'S A PROMISE. Anyways, SKY rocks for life! Good luck and see you in school next year!

**bAnaNa **(a.k.a Jie): BANANA JIE!! thanks for reviewing! WOW. you reviewed! lol. thanks thanks thanks! I LOVE YOU! See you in school next year! And pretty please, continue reviewing! x) aishiteru ne!

To those whom I know and have reviewed, I'm sorry for not replying to you. It might be b'cos I don't know who you are… Anyways, thanks again for reviewing, and keeping my identity a secret! UNLIKE SOME UNKNOWN "ANON".

**SPECIAL THANKS CREDITS TO:**

**Chizumi:** THANK YOU CHIZUMI!! THANKS!! DOMO DOMO DOMO!! I am so-so-so very grateful. So grateful that I'm dedicating this story to **_YOU_**. Yes, YOU. Kero loves you too! Keep In Touch alright? Thanks for being my keypal! You're my first! happy x-mas too!! I hope you like this story, and this chapter, and all the other chapters that I've told you about. LOL. ARIGATO!

* * *

**Phoenix: **"Oh I forgot! Kero! Chizumi asked me to thank you about the cookies!"

**Kero:** "Oh, tell her it's alright. And that I'll be saving more of it for her!"

**Phoenix:** "Right. You heard that Chizumi. Kero! Where's my pudding!?"

**Kero:** "Er, er… You were busy typing and I thought you didn't want your share… so… heh-heh… heh-heh…"

**Phoenix:** "KEROBEROS!!! YOU ATE MY PUDDING?! I HATE YOU!!" (strangles Kero on the neck and shaking him vigorously)

**Kero:** "mmmfff! mmff-mmffff!!"


	4. Karla, who?

**A/N: He-he… hihi all.. I just wanna let you guys know that, I've thought about it, and I'm really sorry for blowing up when I got a bad review during the last chapter. I wanna thank Raven Star for bringing some senses into me. I'm extremely sorry! (bows)**

**

* * *

**

**Phoenix:** "…zzzzzz…"

**  
Kero:** "Hiya readers! Hmm, Phoenix's still drooling away, so I'm gonna write the story for her-"

**  
Flamingo:** "Yea, as if. Shoo Kero! –ahem- Hi peepz out there! I'm Phoenix's twin sister and I'm gonna help her continue with the story. Alright?"

**  
Phoenix:** "NOOO!!! Go out, go out! Both of you!! NOW!"

**  
Flamingo**: "Aww… Phoenix. I'm just trying to help!"

**  
Phoenix:** "Oh why, but NO thanks! Your humpty dumpty story was so DAMNED lame and I'm not gonna let you ruin my story. OUT!!"

**  
Kero:** "Phoenix! I WANT COOKIES!"

**  
Phoenix:** "PLEASE!! Out or no cookies, Kero! And you Flame, if you're not going out I'm gonna tell otou-san and he's gonna ground you!"

**  
K & F:** "Alright… HMPH!!" (Sticks out tongues and left the room)

**  
Phoenix:** "-ahem- ok, let's continue with the story…"

**

* * *

Standard Disclaimer Applies****

* * *

First Love _(Dedicated to Chizumi)_**

_**- Previously -**_

_  
Sakura knew he was serious. Her heart was pounding furiously. She could feel his warm breadth against her face as he came nearer to her. They're only centimeters apart! Slowly, their noses touched, and then…_

"_S-SYAORAN?!" a long black-haired girl with ruby red eyes shouted._

_  
Syaoran shot up upon hearing his named being called. Blushing furiously, he looked at the girl up and down. _

"_K-karla? W-what are y-you doing here?" he managed to choke out._

_**  
- End of Recap -**_

_Chapter 4: Karla, who?_

"S-syaoran… Have you forgotten me? I'm Li Meiling, Karla's twin sister…" the long black-haired girl with ruby red eyes said.

"Meiling? What are you doing here? Where's K-Karla?" Syaoran asked. He was shocked to see Meiling here.

"I'm here to inform you that… that…" she trailed off, and tears started gathering in her eyes.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked again. "Don't keep me in suspense. What happened?"

"K-Karla… she… she died in a car accident last month.!" Meiling cried as she squatted down on the floor and started sobbing.

Syaoran was dumbfounded. He didn't like the news at all. Karla was the first girl he ever laid his eyes on, the first girl he ever loved. She had left Japan a year ago to marry a man. A man whom she didn't love.

"This is not true… you-you must be kidding." Syaoran managed to stutter.

Meiling did not answer. She continued to sob. Karla was her best friend on earth, other than a best sister. Finally, she remembered why she had looked for Syaoran in the first place, standing up, she wiped away the tears on her cheek.

"Before Karla died, I-I had promised her to… to take care of you, and to marry you for her. That was her last wish. I know. I know that I'm not her and you have no feelings for me at all but-" she was saying, but Syaoran eventually cut her off.

"I know. I understand. She was the first woman I ever loved, and I'll do anything for her." Syaoran finished. He was on the verge of crying.

"Thank you Syaoran. Thank you. I'm sure she can rest in peace now…" Meiling said. Picking up her bag, she took out a piece of paper with her number and hotel's address written on it, and placed it on the table. "I have to go. Good-bye." she continued, and walked out of the café.

"Li. Are you okay?" Eriol asked. He knew the answer very well, but he just wanted to break the awkward silence.

Syaoran nodded, and said, "Let's go. I'm bringing you home, Sakura." he picked up his and Sakura's school-bag and headed for the exit, not bothering to wait for his friends.

The others quickily picked up their bags and followed Syaoran out of the door, all except Sakura. She stood there, looking at the exit which Syaoran had walked out of. _Why am I feeling like that?My heart hurts…_she thought to herself. Unknowingly, a tear fell. She wiped away the tear, shook herself out of the daze and rushed out of the café.

**- Outside Sakura's house -**

"Thank you. Good night." Sakura said as she got off Syaoran's motor-bike. Carefully, she took off the helmet, picked up her bag and began walking towards her house.

"Sakura. I'm glad I got to know you. Good night." he said as he sped off, wanting to reach home as fast as possible.

"Me too, Syaoran…" Sakura whispered to herself. She was trying her best not to cry. Suddenly, the door opened, and an angry Touya glared down at her. His expression immediately changed when he saw his sister's red, puffy face.

"You're late, kaijuu." Touya said gently, ruffling her hair. "Go take a bath."

Sakura nodded. She was grateful that her brother didn't scold her. Taking off her shoes and changing into her bed-room slippers, she walked up the stairs and into her room.

"Kero… He's getting married soon." Sakura said as she picked up her dog, and sat on the bed. "I hope he's really happy with his decision… ahh! I'm not going to think about it anymore! I'm going to take a bath and have a good night's sleep!"

Sakura put down her golden-brown Labrador, took her clothes from the wardrobe, and went to the toilet.

"I hope you're happy too, Sakura." Kero said when Sakura was out of sight. "I would have to tell you the truth soon." he continued as he laid on the bed, falling asleep.

Sakura shut her eyes tightly as the warm water rushed down her body. "AHH!! Those freaking amber eyes! Leave me alone!!" she shouted. She had been trying to get Syaoran off her mind.

"It's no use… I might as well be dead." Sakura finished, closing the tap and stepped out of the bath-tub. She put on her clothes and blew her hair dry. _It's going to be a long night…_She thought sadly.

**-with Syaoran-**

_Karla is dead… The girl I ever loved… _Syaoran thought bitterly as he locked himself in the room. _And now, I have to marry Meiling. Just when I thought I've found another girl…_

"Syaoran! Your phone!" One of Syaoran's sisters, Feimei shouted.

"Who is it?!" Syaoran asked, annoyed that a stupid phone call broke through his thoughts.

"Eriol! Quick! I need the toilet!" Feimei shouted back impatiently. You could hear from the tone of her voice that she couldn't take it any longer. (P/N: Yea, she needs the toilet really badly. LOL.)

"Argh! Ok I'm coming." Syaoran said with an annoyed tone.

"What is it Eriol?" Syaoran spat at the phone. "For goodness' sake, it's 12 am!"

"Syaoran. I know how you feel. But have you really thought about it? Marrying Meiling… it could be the greatest mistake you ever make!" Eriol said.

"I… I don't know, Eriol. But…" Syaoran muttered, feeling miserable.

"Dude, I know you're having feelings for Sakura. She's a great girl. And Karla, she's over… You should get over with it. You know you don't love Meiling…" Eriol urged.

"I know… freak! I feel so miserable!" Syaoran replied, tears forming in his eyes.

"Promised me you'll think about it." Eriol said, his voice full of concern.

"Yea, I promise. And I think I should stay away from Sakura for awhile…" Syaoran said thoughtfully.

"That's a good idea. Take some time to think about it. Gotta go. I'll see you again. Bye." Eriol said and put down the phone.

Hanging up, Sayoran thought, _have I done the wrong thing…?_

**- A week later - **

"Sakura-chan!! Kambatei kudasai!! Run faster!!" a hyper-active Tomoyo was shouting through the crowd.

The town was having their annual schools' sports meet. As usual, Sakura was running for her school. For some reason or so, she had never lost, and nobody had ever broke her record. Not even the boys.

Taking one last breadth, Sakura dashed for the finishing point. "And - yes! It's none other than Sakura Kinomoto! You're burning hot, Kinomoto!" the emcee shouted through the PA system. The crowds were cheering so loudly that Sakura thought she would have died on the spot.

"Now, for the special event of this year, may I invite the winners of all the schools to have a race. This would decide who's the best runner of our town!" the emcee announced, and continued, "May the names that I've called please proceed to the running grounds.

Yuina Tochigi of Akashia High," The crowds cheered as a red-haired girl jogged to the field, and the emcee continued, "Hiroyuki Ichiro of Okayama High," cheers again.

"Li Syaoran of Hokkaido High," the cheers were louder, "LI SYAORAN! WE LOVE YOU!".

Ignoring the cheers, the emcee continued, with much more enthusiasm in his voice, "and last but not least, Sakura Kinomoto of Suzukino High!" the cheers were overwhelming.

"SAKURA! YOU ROCK THE WORLD!" some boys shouted.

"SAKURA! MARRY ME!" a dark-brown haired guy from the stand shouted. Laughters and jeers could be heard from the stands.

Sakura's heart did a flip-flop when she heard the loud cheers. Reluctantly and nervously, she walked towards the running grounds.

"Ok, get ready! 100 meter dash. On your mark," Sakura got into her position. She had never felt so nervous before. _God! Why does Syaoran have to be beside me!?_ she thought nervously.

"Get set," _FREAK!!! Sakura's just beside me! God, help me!_ Syaoran thought as he got ready to sprint.

"GO!!!" There was a loud "bang" as the four competitors dashed off. The blonde-haired Yuina had taken the first place, running as fast as she could after the loud bang.

_  
She's using her heels to run! Stupid!_ Both Sakura and Syaoran thought. In no time, both of them had overtook Yuina, leaving her and Hiroyuki behind.

"Aha! Just the two of us left! This's gonna be easy!No wait! Li Syaoran is reaching the finishing point!" the emcee shouted. True as it was, Syaoran had suddenly fastened up his pace and reaching the finishing point. In the attempt to catch up, Sakura tripped and fell.

"OH NO! Kinomoto fell!" the emcee shouted in disappointment.

"Arrghh!" Sakura shouted as she fell onto the ground, with a loud thump.

Syaoran looked back, and when he saw Sakura sitting on the floor clutching her head, Syaoran stopped in his tracks and quickly rushed to her aid.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Syaoran asked, full of concern. Sakura nodded, but not long after, she fainted.

"Sakura? SAKURA! Answer me!!" Syaoran shouted. Sakura was motionless and her skin was cold.

"Bring her to the first-aid room!" Someody shouted. Without hesitating, Syaoran picked up Sakura and rushed to the first-aid room. _Please, let nothing happen to her…_ he thought.

**-15 minutes later-**

Sakura opened her eyes, and looked around the room. Sitting up, she saw a pair of intense amber eyes staring at her, and she gasped. "S-Syaoran? What a-are you doing h-here?"

Syaoran scratched the back of his neck nervously and looked away.

"You fainted and Li-kun carried you here. The first-aid room." Tomoyo answered, relieved that Sakura was finally awake.

"T-that's incredibly nice of you…" Sakura said, blushing.

"I-it's no problem. Don't mention it." Syaoran stuttered. "Are y-you feeling better?"

"Hai. Domo. Oh by the way, who won the race?" Sakura asked.

"That Hiroyuki! He didn't even stop to see if you were ok! And Syaoran was reaching the finishing point. He stopped when you fell and came to your rescue." Tomoyo said dreamily.

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped. Suddenly, loud yells were heard. "Oh no…" Sakura muttered to herself.

Without any warning, Touya burst into the room, almost breaking down the doors.

"Kaijuu! Are you okay?!" Touya asked as he rushed to Sakura's bedside.

To answer her question, the teacher walked in. "Mr Kinomoto?"

"Yes. What's wrong with my sister?" Touya asked worriedly.

"It's nothing. Just a mere heatstroke. And I belief she didn't have her breakfast this morning. Did you,  
Sakura?" the teacher smiled at Sakura.

Guiltily, Sakura shook her head, and said, "No, Terada sensei. I'm sorry."

"Baka kaijuu. I'm going to cook a lot for you today. And you'd better finish them." Touya warned, smirking. Then, his expression changed when he saw Syaoran. "What are YOU doing here gaki?!" Touya spat.

"Onii-san! Syaoran saved me alright! Where're your manners?" Sakura scolded her brother.

Angrily, Touya turned to Tomoyo. "Is that true?"

Tomoyo nodded with an evil smile, "he CARRIED her here!" she said.

"WHAT?! You! Did you take advantage of her?!" Touya's eyes were bulging, looking as if there were about to pop out soon.

Syaoran was clearly enjoying this. "I don't know. I think I did." he said, shrugging, and rushed towards the door. "Bye Sakura! I'll see you soon!" he continued and ran away, with an angry Touya hot on his heels.

Sweat-dropping, Sakura turned to Tomoyo, and said. "Tomoyo… I have a confession to make." she paused, looking for the right words to say, and continued. "I think I'm in love…"

Faking a shocked look, Tomoyo asked in awe, "Oh my! Who is the lucky one?!"

Blushing 5 shades of red, Sakura muttered something under her breadth.

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch that." Tomoyo asked as she hid an evil smile.

"Li Syaoran…" Sakura confessed, blushing even more.

* * *

**Phoenix: "**Ohohohoho!! Like that?"

**  
Kero: **"I'm hungry…"

**  
Phoenix: **"Argh! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO EAT NOW?!"

**  
Kero:** "Hmm, nothing much, just some cookies, 5 puddings of different flavours, a big strawberry cake, chicken wings, …."

**  
Phoenix: **(Ignoring Kero) "Hey readers! How is this chapter? I'm sorry I updated after so long! It's just that school's re-opening really soon, and I have to rush through my homework! I'm soo sorry!"

**  
Kero: **"PHOENIX! Are you listening? How could you space out on me!"

**  
Phoenix: **"ShhhH! You're as noisy as Flamingo! Oh btw, where's she?"

**  
Kero: **"She went out with her boyfriend… Now where's my food?"

**  
Phoenix: **(Ignoring Kero again) "So, please review ok? And a warning! I won't be updating any sooner! School's reopening next week!"

**  
Kero: "**Phoenix…"

**  
Phoenix: **"Ok, on with Phoenix's Replies!"

**  
Kero: **"Phoenix!!!"

Phoenix's Replies

**Illusion Dragon: **Are you shocked by the result? LOL. Karla's dead, so she's not gonna threaten Saku n Syao… But I don't know about Meiling x) YOU FLOODED ME!! LOL.

**  
sugarhigh girl:** Thanks for reviewing!! Heh-heh..

**  
Blue Icy: **LOL! It's really bad when they do that to you right?! It's ok, if people ever flame you again, just throw the water at them and they're gone. (Evil, I know.) Anyways, I don't like slow stories too! Gets on my nerve. LOL. I' glad you like this story!

**  
Pinaygrrl: **Karla is… read above? LOL.

**  
DeAtHaNgEL-LaVeNdA: **Oh my god, relax. LOL. I know you're gonna kill me soon. x)

**  
Yumi's Twin-Kagome: **LOL. you made me laugh till I fall of my chair too! LMAO. Thanks loads for reviewing! And about the kissing stuff… I'll think about it. MUAHAH! (I'm evil!!)

**  
EviL PunK: **THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Don't hate Karla ok? She's not bad! She died! SOBS!!

**  
Viky: **cool review. LOL.

**  
loveanime8: **Now you know, please continue to update! x)

**  
Ana-malia: **Thank you thank you thank you! for bothering to review on all my chapters! LOVE You! LOL. About Eriol's underwear thingy, well, I saw my baby cousin wearing that… so I wrote that down.. heh-heh.. SORRY ERIOL FANS!

**  
dreamz-of-hope: **Wee! Thanks for reviewing! Now you know what happens! lalala!

**  
your cousin: **THANKS ADRIENNA!! thank you little cuzzie! I'm sorry I didn't tell you about karla. BUT NOW U NOE! muahaha!

**  
gilot04: **I've updated! ENJOY!

**  
gUrLa-aYa-16: **Nah. not Syaoran's GF. but they were in love. Karla had to marry a dirty old man but died! POOR GIRL ISN'T SHE?! and yes, she looks exactly like meiling. they're twins!

**  
Sakura-tenshii: **You're very very kawaii too! LOL. thanks for reviewing!! wee!

****

Chizumi**: CHIZUMI!! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!! Lol. You like it? Oh and btw, CHEERS for our new-found friendship! wee!!**

****

Raven Star: hey, thanks for bringing some senses into me! Sorry!!

**  
B4U: **hey! I'm sorry I took sucha long time to update! have been reeeaaalllyyy busy!! thanks for your review anyways! PPLE! DON'T FLAME B4U TOO!!

**  
Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: **Thanks! I love that game, so I used it in this story! I love the excitement in the game! woohoo!

**  
Rynx- Too- Genki: **I'm sorry if Meiling ruined the moment! SORRY! But it wouldn't be fun if I didn't do that. (EVIL LAUGH) oops sorry. LOL!

**  
puzzleboy: **Thanks puzzleboy! hehehehe! I've updated! Please continue to reviewwww!

**  
kawaii-fan: **Updated!! hahahaha!!! x)

**  
zucool: **I'm sorry I made you wait sooo long! I know I know, I'm evil!! MUAHAHAHAH! oops..

**

* * *

**

**Phoenix:** "Ohohoho!! Done!! weeee…."

**  
Kero: **"Oh finally! My FOOD?"

**  
Phoenix: **"Oh Kero! Hi, I didn't know you're here! Aww look at the time! Let's go to bed!"

**  
Kero: **"No wait! PHOENIX! MY FOOD!!!"

**  
Phoenix: **"What? Did you say anything? No? Ok, good night then!" (Grabs Kero and throws him into the drawer)

**  
Kero: **(In the drawer) "PHOENIX! I HATE YOU!!!"


End file.
